


The Underswap Anomaly: Two brothers become three.

by Loverofyaoi22



Series: Submissive Error oneshots and stories. [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Baby brother error, Genocide runs, Help, M/M, Naive Error, New chances, Older brother Blueberry, Protective Frisk, Underswap AU, broken bean error, confused, confused ink, don’t know how to tag, idk - Freeform, older brother Stretch, other pairings later - Freeform, red/error - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-04-30 03:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14487624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loverofyaoi22/pseuds/Loverofyaoi22
Summary: After a weird fight with Ink, error ends up in Underswap during a genocide run. Due to his code, he becomes a part of UNderswap himself and becomes the younger brother of Blueberry and Stretch. The two must teach him the ways of the world and how to be a sans again, even if it means serious setbacks along the way.(Big brothers stretch and Blueberry with Baby brother Error AU.)





	1. Two become three.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve always wanted to make a baby brother Error story so this seemed like a good idea. I do hope you enjoy and have a good day. :D

Error screamed as Ink’s brush slashed across his ribs and broke them; blood pouring out from the jagged wounds and dyeing the red top even darker red. It hurt and he hit the ground of Outertale. Ink watched with a blank expression; the bristles of his brush soaked and dripping blood. Error sat up; blood dripping from his mouth and blood soaking his hands.

‘Please, make it stop!’ Error thought as he stood up and panted, his body aching with pain and exhaustion. He gasped as a memory flashed through his inner eye, making Ink blink as the other clutched his head and screamed, tears flowing from his eyes. He winced at the loud glitchy noise, making him cover his own ears and drop his brush that rolled into one of the bushes. 

A blurry image of a throne room flashed in Error’s mind. The frisk before him wore a bandaid over their nose and there was himself with white bones, no glitch on him and in white blue trusty jacket. His red glasses were stuck to his face. Blood poured from his mouth as the bleeding slash on his chest showed he had been critically hit. He saw himself smile and say “don’t worry kid, we can do better next time around.” As he began to turn to dust, he gave the kid a thumbs up. “See you later kiddo.” He fell to his knees and slowly began to fade away. “Hey Papyrus, you want anything?” He asked before fading into a pile of dust and his clothes becoming a pile on the floor. Error sobbed as the memory came to an end. “Please, stop!” He sobbed making Ink confused. Stop what? Walking over, he went to touch the others shoulder when blue light burst from Error’s back.

Getting angry, Ink grabbed his brush to knock some sense into Error but the magic seemed to open a portal. Error was too out of it to notice his magic take control of the situation and open a portal. “I’m sorry papyrus...” Error muttered with such sadness it had Ink still and drop the brush as an unknown feeling entered his body. The portal was to Underswap and from what Ink could see, it was in the middle of a genocide route in which sans was the only survivor for once.

Error’s unfocused eyes locked with his as he gave a tired smile. “Hey papyrus, you want anything?” He asked making Ink gasp in fear. Was error dying?! He couldn’t die! If he died, then the balance would crumble and everyone would die, including himself! Rushing forward, Ink went to grab him but the blue magic pulled Error into the portal and out of his reach. “ERROR!” He screamed but the portal closed, Error’s tired but sad smile engraved in his minds eye.

Falling to his knees, white pinpricks watched the starry sky where the portal to Underswap once was. It’s glittery stars and swirling rainbow galaxies did nothing to sooth his raw thought pattern and hammering magic. ‘What is this feeling?’ Ink thought panting and clutching the fabric on his shirt just over the area his SOUL should have been. 

‘Why did his smile and words hurt me so much?’ Ink thought in despair as he curled in on himself and began to cry. He had never felt this pain before; this raw, blood chilling pain that could only come of losing a close loved one. It was raw and left his mind reeling.

Outer who was hidden nearby watched as the creator cried. ‘What is...going on?’ He thought with a frown. He had never seen a fight so vicious before, even in a genocide run. 

Turning, he spared a glance at the sobbing and screaming creator before rushing off to his house to alert all the other AU’s of the fight that had just transpired and the anomalies that had occurred. ‘I’m sorry ink, but for once, you’re on your own on this one.’ He thought as he made his way to the basement lab he thought he wouldn’t have to use for

IN UNDERSWAP:

Blueberry glared angrily at Frisk, their smirk and red eye look asking his soul and blood boil to the point he wanted to grab a fistful of their hair and rip their head off their shoulders with a satisfying wet squelch and crunch. “I’m sorry human, but i can’t believe in you.” He said wiping his tears away off his face and his left eye light glowing baby blue.

The magic encased his hand and bones erupted from the ground but Frisk managed to dodge them and cut them all down with a swift swish of their blade. He growled and laughed himself forward, a sharp bone in his hand. Frisk in return smirked and met the bone head on as it was brought down and pushed against the weight that was pushed on them from the royal guardsman in training. Looks like he wasn’t as weak as they had thought in previous timelines.

Frisk pushed sans back who skidded across the throne rooms polished floors with a squeak as tile and rubber met with harsh friction that would make a normal persons teeth stand on end. The image of his brother being beheaded by their ex-friend played itself over and over within Blueberry’s mind which made him angrier and angrier. Angrier at the betrayal, angry that his brother was gone and not coming back.

His magic roared with fury within his bones and his soul beat became erratic, especially as a magic filled with pain and fear entered the room. His magic screamed to protect the quivering ball of fear that screamed out itself for protection, comfort and more importantly love as it was clear it had been starved of it for so long.

He went to launch himself with more ones at Frisk when he gasped, eyes widening in shock.

He faulted and for good reason. Even Frisk was shocked, their arm holding the dust and blood covered knife down. In front of them was a ball of black glitches and pixelations. Error signs decorated their curled up, quivering frame as sobs entered the room. “Please, no more. No more, please I’m sorry!” The other cried, tears rolling down his scarred and permanently stained face. Frisk blinked at Error’s form and walked forward, dropping the knife.

Kneeling down before the sobbing sans, they wrapped their arms around their form and shushed them. They too knew how it felt to feel alone, to feel cold and non-stop pain; wanting nothing more than to be with Asriel and their parents again but all that consumed them was perpetual darkness with no end insight. Error didn’t care who was holding him and usually he would freak out and crash but the comfort right now was very needed. He snuggled close, listening to the coos of comfort. “Shh, its okay. You’re okay. You did great, you’re okay.” 

Frisk frowned.

They wanted those praises for so long from their parents but as Chara was the only one who could interact with them and see them let alone hear them, that was never to happen so whilst they were in control, they gave the comfort to the one who needed it most which was the sans in his arms. They looked up to Blueberry who watched in absolute shock and fury.

“Get away from him.” Blueberry growled. His magic churned deep within his soul, his eye glowing with a baby blue flame that told him to protect the small ball of sadness within that demon’s grasp. Frisk sighed and let go of the sans, stepping back a few paces even though the sans whimpered and whined when they did so.

Blueberry glared hatefully at the human before walking over carefully to the other as not to scare him. “Error, it’s me; Blueberry.” He said bringing the sad sans into his arms. Error snuggled close with shocked him but he accepted. 

His magic blanketed the others in a protective layer of magic and calmed it down which in turn calmed down Error who’s pants and sobs slowly died down and slowly relaxed within his grasp.

“It’s okay Error, I’m here.” He took note of the bleeding gash and looked up to the human only blink when they summoned the reset button. Why where they resetting? They had to get to queen Toriel like they wanted to, didn’t they? 

“Love and protect him. He’s broken; save him before he becomes more broken.” The other spoke, red eyes looking serious and sharp as the knife they carried and wielded. “Otherwise i will make everyone fucking sorry. Understand me?” Frisk growled.

In awe at the threat, he nodded slowly. “Yes, i understand human.” He said. Why would they get so protective over Error? Frisk glared at him and pushed the reset button. As the button was pushed, the area turned black as everything began to reset itself. Blueberry watched the black scenery before turning to Error. He watched as he glitched between a normal sans with red circular glasses and his old form before it settled down and stopped completely.

“Error?” He asked before everything around him felt too far away and he passed out. The last thing he saw was “ERROR SANS.EXE CODE HAS BEEN INTEGRATED AND ACCEPTED BY UNDERSWAP.EXE.” In big bold white letters before nothingness met him. ‘Love and protect him. He is broken; save him before he becomes more broken. Otherwise I will make everyone fucking sorry. Understand me?’ 

Those words echoed within his mind before he went unconscious. ‘Don’t worry. I will.’ He thought with determination. 

Error felt warm, like he had been wrapped in a blanket cocoon and for once in his miserable existence, he felt safe like nothing could hurt him or touch him. His magic hummed happily, seeming happy with whatever had just occurred. 

His magic pulsed through out his limbs and back to his soul, for once just a regular rhythm and flow unlike its unregulated, very wild rhythm and magic blocks that left him very sick or weak. ‘So sorry my child.’ A male voice said with such sadness he suddenly felt shy.

The warm feeling began to recede making him whimper and become restless. Where was it going?! ‘Come back, please! I’m sorry. Please come back, I’ll be good, just please—‘ He thought frantically as he lifted a heavy arm up to grab that warmth again when something wrapped its arms around him and cradled him close. “Its alright my little one, I’ve heard your cries and I’ve taken you in.” He said.

Error opened his eyes to come face to face with a blurry long white haired person with piercing blue eyes smiling down at him. “Shh, sleep little one.” Error gave a small smile before snuggling close to the person holding him and falling asleep. 

Underswap sighed. AU’s were alive, spirits that guarded universes with their laws and magic that was kept alive by the multiverse’s code and the monsters emotions. 

“Its okay my little baby bones, you wont be alone any linger. I’ve made sure your code is integrated into my universes code and you’re now a civilian of Underswap. Your two older brothers will adore you.” Kissing the others skull he placed the sleeping sans in the forest, near Papyrus’s sentry station so when Papyrus walked over, he would find him and take him home. The sans was covered in a white blanket that would keep him warm as he slept. Underswap smiled. 

Now this child could heal. 

Blueberry awoke in his room and held his skull as memories from the reset came back. Papyrus knew he knew about the resets and said to tell him if anything happened. He sighed. Papyrus dying, the fight, Error showing up wounded...he shook his head clear of the image. That was the last timeline, he had to focus on the this timeline.

Pulling the blankets back, he got up and quickly brushed his teeth before getting dressed into his battle body and neck scarf. Smiling a bit, he went downstairs to be met with his brother in the kitchen drinking his usual honey from the honey bottle. “Hey brother, i feel funny.” He said walking into the room and losing his smile.

His soul felt sad, calling out for someone; clearly wanting to protect them. Stretch turned to him. “What is it bro?” He asked. “During the last reset, you died before me. I followed the human to the throne room and began battling them but Error, he...he—“ he was cut off, as stretch grabbed his arms and forced him to look up. Stretch looked furious, his eye glowing. “Error?! Sans, what did he do? Did he hurt you, steal the humans soul again?! I swear I’m gonna-“

“What?! No! He arrived during the genocide run badly hurt and was there during the reset. I don’t know why but ow i feel weird, like i need to find him.” He said making his brother look deep into his eyes. “Frisk threatened to kill us again if we hurt him Papy. I think we should listen to them.” Stretch frowned, his brows knitting together. Listen to the human, was his brother nuts? “Papyrus please, look at me.”

Stretch turned to him. “I know you hate them but please, this has got to stop. We need to help him; we ARE going to help him. If you see him, bring him here. Otherwise...” his eye lights went out. “ Y O U ‘ L L B E H A V I N G A B A D T I M E, G O T I T ?” He asked. Stretch gulped, he hadn’t seen his brother direct that glare at him before. Not wanting to anger his brother he nodded. “O-okay bro.” He said.

Blueberry’s eye lights reappeared and he smiled. 

“Good, now I’m off to calibrate my puzzles whilst you have work.” He pulled back from his brothers grasp and left humming and smiling. Stretch sighed and placed the bottle on the table. He had never seen his brother so serious before, especially when it came to Error. He had been so angry when the other had stolen his brother and human’s soul, he never felt Error’s sad magic, especially when he stalled to kill him.

Thinking nothing more on the matter, Stretch left the house and made his way to his sentry station, snow crunching under every footstep. ‘Huh, why would Error show up again during a genocide run? Why was he wounded? What the hell happened after I died?’ He thought frantically as his magic ceased to relax. Ever since he woke up, his magic had been frantic and calling for him to protect him little brother, but Sans was fine so why wouldn’t his magic settle down? 

As he looked up from the ground his eyes landed on a black and white lump on the floor, curled up in the snow and fast asleep. It was Error but something was different. The ‘ERROR’ signs and glitching was gone and he was wrapped in a blanket. ‘Leave him there.’ A voice said but he remembered his brothers threat and walked over.

Error looked alright, just fast asleep in a white cocoon if warm fluffy cloth that kept him protected from the cold. ‘He doesn’t look hurt. I should check him.’ He thought and checked him. His eyes widened at what is said and his knees almost buckled at the information. That can’t be right! 

‘ERROR SANS  
HP: 900  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 900  
MMP: 900  
LV: 1.  
[EFFECT: the baby brother to Sans and Papyrus.]  
[EFFECT: sleepy, confused, naive and depressed. Needs to heal from a battle with Ink and is very scared. Wants to be protected and loved, please?]

Stretch felt his shock slowly fade as his magic slowly relaxed and purred happily at the sight of the smaller monster before him. He couldn’t believe it. During the rest, Error’s code had joined within UNderswap which stabilized his messed up code and becoming his and Sans younger brother. Sighing at the fact his normal life was now over, he picked the bundle up and began to walk back home. 

Error gave a content sigh in his sleep and snuggled closer to the others chest. Looking down at him, he could see the other was slightly smaller than Sans and covered in dirt and blood. Stretch grimaced; that did not look nice. He needed a bath. He knew what he needed to do and that was give the other a bath. Opening the door to his house, he teleported to the bathroom. Time for someone to have a bath and experience his first day of his new life.


	2. Hefty Explinations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error awakens and explinations are heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think and have a great day. :)

Error didn't want to wake up so when was awoken as he was picked up and carried off somewhere by someone, he snuggled closer and gave a slightly annoyed sigh. He was tired god damnit! The person's soul beated in synch with his own and he could tell that the magic was familiar to his own. A family bond. He had a family! He ignored the magic of teleportation and the running of water.

Too tired to care, he fell asleep again; his soft snores filling the air. Stretch laid error on the folded clean clothes for a second as he put the plug into the bath and turned the tap on. He stood up and stretched, his bones clicking as he turned to Error and unravelled him from the white blanket. Feeling as if it was important, he folded it and placed it on the pile of washing that would be put away when blueberry came back from Calibrating his puzzles.

He took in Error's clothes. His top had a slash in it showing the red, scarred ribcage underneath. Blood was dried to the cloth and keeping it stuck to the bones which looked uncomfortable. His black and navy jacket was torn in areas and covered in dirt as well as his shorts. He had no shoes or slippers but his bones were covered in scars. 'What happened to him? Ive never seen so many scars in my life.' Stretch thought as he gently manipulated Error's position to take the jacket and top off. 

The slash mark was a permanent scar and was surrounded by bruises and pain stains. 'Ink, huh? Ink did this to him.' He thought as he removed the shorts and turned the tap off. Adding the cold water in, he reached for a pale purple powder jar which he opened sand added some of it to the water.

The powder dissolved and the water began to glow as the healing powder infused with it. The powder was meant to get rid of cuts, bruises, swelling and restore HP levels for the monster or human who bathed in it. 'Hopefully this will make sure his wounds heal or don't hurt as much.' Stretch said as turned the tap off and he put Error into the water below.

As Error sunk into the water, the glowing intensified a bit and the powder got to work. Bruises slowly began to fade and tiny cracks and cuts began to knit together. Blood ran off into the water, giving it a pink tint as well as dirt that had built up between his joints. The scar began to look less painful and he began to kook much better.'why is there so much dirt?' Stretch thought as he kept Error's head above water so he wouldn't drown. 'He's never had a bath before! How could no one know this?!' 

His left eye glowing with amber flames, magic surrounded the sponge and a body wash bottle as they floated over. The black cap opened with a small pop and poured its yellow soap onto the sponge before the lid closed and was put back in its place on the titanium shower rack that was filled with other soaps. 'Looks like I'll have to wash him.' He thought.

Going to his hoodie sleeve, Stretch bit the fabric and pulled it up towards his elbow before grabbing the sponge and put it in the water; causing it to foam up. He began with Error's skull, scrubbing gently to wash the dirt off. He continued down his neck and to his clavicle where he went down his arms; cleaning between the joints and the radius and ulna. Dirt that clung stubbornly to the ruby bones slowly came away and turned the water an even dirtier red.

Once he was done with the arms, he went for the wrists and phalanges; being extra weary around the joints. Soon the sponge was scrubbing his rib cage and cleaning the scar. Stretch sighed. He had seen that scar multiple times when the human had struck his brother down during genocide timelines. He hated seeing his brother die over and over and over again with no end in sight as it made him feel worthless; unable to protect his brother. 

He cleaned the inside of the ribs, gentle of the beating soul that seemed to have a slightly irregular rhythm but that was probably due to his glitchy he used to suffer from. Error didn't understand what was happening as something put him in a warm liquid and began scrubbing his bones. It was soft but slightly ticklish? With a groan, Error opened his eyes and came face to face with Stretch who loomed over him and seemed to be deep in thought whilst he cleaned him?

Panic began to fill him, causing his soul beat to speed up and his breathing began to speed up. Why was Stretch holding him? What had happened to him once he entered Underswap? Was Stretch going to hurt him? Kill him? He took his brother and destroyed his universe after all so the other was understandably angry. With his magic low, Error couldn't escape and was under his mercy.

"Shh, Error calm down, it ok—" Stretch tried to calm the panicking skeleton down as he awoke and began to panic but Error began to try and push away from him for which he refused to let go. The soapy water splashed about, soaking the wall, the floor and Stretch himself. "Error calm down, its okay!" Stretch shouted over the noise of wildly splashing water. "No! Let me go! Please, I'll leave, l-let me-" A large beep entered the air as the other crashed and a loading bar appeared over his head.

Stretch sighed. Was the other scared of him that much? Ignoring what just happened and his rapidly freezing bones that clung to soaked fabric, he washed the others spine and pelvis before doing the legs and feet. Once done, he hosed him down with the shower head and pulled the plug. As the water drained, he pulled the rebooting skeleton out the tub and into a towel.

"This is going to be a fun day." He said sarcastically as he dried the other from head to toe gently. Keeping the other wrapped in the towel, he changed himself and put his soaked clothes in the washing basket for later. "Lets get you down stairs." He picked the bundle who gave a whine as he neared his complete reboot and walked downstairs.

Error came to as he was put on the sofa and he blinked, looking up at the other who stared down at him. "You feeling better?" Stretch asked sitting opposite him on the little coffee table he had brought a few weeks ago because to him if they were going to live the same days over and over again, might as well decorate the place.

'Why is he acting nice to me? He hates me!' The other thought warily as he nodded. "Y-yeah, I'm okay." He stuttered. The other sighed in relief. His brother would have his head if the other had been hurt. "Do you know what's happened?" He asked. The other looked confused. Error looked the other up and down for any threatening body language or any move that would indicate a threat or incoming attack but there was none.

"No, I don't. I remember fighting Ink and that's it." He said. He checked his memory but they were hazy at best. He could make out colours and blurred words but nothing else. "What is going on? Why am i here? And why are you being nice to me, you hate me!" He said with a frown. Stretch sighed. "First of all, check yourself. Then I'll explain." 

'Why do i need to check myself?' Looking down, Error saw the huge slash mark on his chest. His eyes widened in horror. He remembered this slash scar; it was hard to forget the human, the knife they used, his brother dying infront of him more times then he could save him. 

He began to feel faint, tears flowing down his face. The surroundings seemed fuzzy and cold entered his body. "Hey, Error it's okay. Its just a memory!" Stretch said putting a hand on his shoulder. That snapped him out of it and he blinked.

The other was kneeled before him and he panted. "Easy, it's just memory." He said stroking his skull. Error frowned sadly and wiped the tears away. "S-sorry." He said in a sad tone. "Why? You had a panic attack, there is nothing wrong with that." Stretch didn't expect the other to stare blankly at the scar and then start hyperventilating and crying.

Error took a shuddering breath to recompose himself as he used his magic to check himself. "WHAT THE FUCK!" He screamed as he saw what is said. That wasnt right, it couldn't be right! 

ERROR SANS  
HP: 900  
ATK: 900  
DEF: 900  
MMP: 900  
LV: 1.  
[EFFECT: the baby brother to Sans and Papyrus.]  
[EFFECT: sleepy, confused, naive and depressed. Needs to heal from a battle with Ink and is very scared. Wants to be protected and loved, please?]

"W-why have my stats changed? What is going on? How could this happen?! Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god!" Arms wrapped around him. "Calm down, its okay. Just breathe." He took deep breathes as he relaxed. "Blueberry told me you appeared here during a genocide timeline where he survived and fought the human. You were wounded and crying. Frisk told him to look after you as they reset. By the looks of it, our AU found out about your unfamiliar code as the reset occurred and built it into it's code; making you a monster from Underswap." 

Error nodded. That made sense. Most systems would adopt and adapt unfamiliar codes to their systems during resets or reboots but it never happened in AU's before. "But why does my stats say I'm your brother?" He asked looking up at the other in the eyes. "Because Error you are now our brother. When you became apart of this universe, it changed your biology slightly and you have become our brother." 

The other stared in shock. Brothers...he now had two older brothers. He was a baby brother. A family...he had a family. A family he had wanted for so long but thought he would never get. Tears built in his eyes as he laughed. Stretch held him close as he cried. "Don't worry baby bro, we'll go to Undyne once Blueberry comes home so we can figure the rest out," Error nodded. "O-okay, big bro." He said hesitantly.

Stretch smiled. Looks like the other could adapt to his surrounding quickly. The front door suddenly opened and closed. "Brother, I'm home!" Blueberry cried as he walked into the front room humming. "Hey bro, we have a guest." He laughed as Blueberry gasped once he caught sight of Error.

Error looked at his best friend and now older brother. He blushed at the shocked and happy look on the others face and gave a small smile. "H-hello again Blueberry." Blueberry smiled happily as he rushed over and pulled error into a hug which took the other out Stretch's lap. "Error, I've missed you! Are you okay?" He asked pulling back. Error nodded.

"I-i'm okay." He stuttered. Blueberry looked him up and down, frowning and eyebrows furrowing as he saw the scar. He delicately traced the scar with a gloved fingertip causing the other to shudder. "No, You're not. Ink did that to you." He said with a low growl. Error gulped. He had never seen the other so angry before.

"I'm fine, promise. Um, you might want to check my stats." He said. Blueberry looked at him in confusion but did so anyway. He stared at them as he read them before squealing happily and pulling the other into a big hug. "I have a baby brother! Yeah! I have a little brother!" He yelled happily causing Error to blush and to bury his face into the others bandanna. 

"Shut up!" He whined. Stretch laughed as his two little brothers interacted. "I will love and protect you little brother. No one will hurt you whilst I'm around!" Blueberry said pulling back and smiling. He had a little brother! A brother he could teach, love and adore! Error blushed brightly, his whole face covered in a butterscotch blush. "B-blueberry!" He whined. 

The two older skeletons chuckled when Stretch said "we're going to see Undyne and Alphys and explain to them what happened as well as do some tests to see if we're missing anything. Want to come with us?" Blueberry nodded. "Sure, but first," he looked down at the towel covered form before him "this one needs to get dressed."


	3. New look!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error gets some new clothes to fit his new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments on my pervious chapters. I’m glad you like what I write. :)

Error looked at Blueberry in shock, eyes wide. He looked down and still remembered he was in nothing but a towel and it was the only thing covering his modesty. Blushing a bright butterscotch color, he wrapped the towel around him more, hiding his scared ribcage and ruby bones from view. “G-good idea.” He said with a stutter. He felt exposed and he didn’t like it. “Where are my clothes anyway?” He looked around the room for his black and blue clothes he adored dearly but didn’t see any of it insight, not even his hoodie.

“About that,” Stretch said looking Error in the eyes “Your clothes were full of holes, tears and has taken a lot of damage. It’s Aldo covered in dirt and blood. What I’m going to do is wash them and then once they’re dry, I’m going to bleach any stains that don’t come out and sew all damages I can do.” He said. “That makes more sense. I’ve lost count on how many times I’ve had to sew my clothes shut or something like that. Must be because of all the fights i get into.” Error mumbled.

Blueberry smiled and picked him up. Error was slightly smaller than him but he was stronger and could pick the dangerously light skeleton up without any problems at all. The training with Alphys helped him to become stronger and faster with attack and reflexes as well as master most types of weapons and magical attacks. It helped for any battle he would be pulled into or intervene in. Error blinked in shock and looked up at him. ‘He’s strong. Very strong. Probably could give a few sanses a run for their money.’ He thought.

“Ive got some clothes upstairs i grew out of or brought and never wore as i thought it wasn’t my style. They should fit you perfectly until yours are washes and fixed. You okay with that?” Blueberry asked the other. He wanted the other to be comfortable in what he was wearing and not feel uncomfortable at all. He also knew the other felt uncomfortable. When they were in the antivoid, Error never took his jacket off stating he felt exposed and unprotected without it. That was understandable.

Error thought it over. He couldn’t stay in a towel until his clothes were cleaned and fixed up, that could take ages and he didn’t feel comfortable in just a towel. One wrong movement could expose areas of his body he’d rather not show anyone in public, not even his older brothers. ‘Stay naked or clothed? I’d rather go with the clothes.’ He thought with a shudder. “You okay?” The other asked snapping him out of his thoughts. Error nodded. “Yeah. I’d rather have some clothes please.” He squeaked. 

Stretch chuckled as the other shuddered. Someone was a shy bone weren’t they? Blueberry smiled and turned on his heel, walking up the stairs with Error firmly in his grip to make sure he didn’t drop him and cause any damage. “This is the most weirdest day in my long, fucked up life.” Error said with a sigh. The other sighed. “I know but we’re sanses. When does anything ever go right for us?” He asked with a sad smile. Error chuckled. “You’re right about that.” 

Blueberry entered his bedroom and placed Error on his bed which was a blue race car with ice blue plain sheets. The bed was soft and slightly springy under his weight and touch. “So soft.” Error said in awe, pushing his hand down repeatedly on the mattress and sheets. Blueberry watched with his eyes no longer starry and serious. “Stay there.” He said going over to his closet and opening it. Inside was his clothes he wore hanging from a pole via a coat hanger and some folded extra blankets on the top of the shelve. Some boxes filled with old clothes or not worn clothes sat underneath as well as some old books and toys Blueberry no longer used. 

He began to look at what box contained what so he would accidentally give Error the wrong stuff. As his brother looked in his closet, Error looked around the room. The floors carpet was forest green and the walls were blue. There was a desk within the far corner of the room. An old dusty computer sat there and looked broken as it had been turned around and the back panel removed. The inner circuit board sat on the table collecting dust. ‘Looks like they gave up on fixing it. I might be able to, but I’ll ask Blueberry later.’ He thought and looked around some more.

Shelves sat above the desk and was decorated in napstaton figurines and books that Blueberry read a lot as well as get Stretch to read to him. Other than that, the room looked rather plain. “Here Error!” His brother said snapping Errror out his trail of thought to look at him. He walked over, carrying a box and placing it on the ground before him. “Here. Look through and chose what you want to wear. They should fit you.” 

Error blinked but smiled softly. “Thank you bro.” He said happily and bent down, opening the dusty box and began shifting through the clothes. That was too big, that was too small, that was too neon so hell no, that was dirty, that was too childish and clearly not his thing when he came across a pile of clothes at the very bottom of the box. 

The rest had been thrown onto the floor as he shifted through them and decided he didn’t like it. He pulled them out and placed the clothes in his lap. Looking at the scattered clothes everywhere else on the floor and bed, he gulped. Would his magic work? Had it changed? Would it be drained?

Usually after fighting Ink his magic and mana would either dry up or he would suffer Magical contamination (my own personal head cannon) Magical contamination was not contagious and varies from person to person. Magical contamination is the term given to someone who sometimes produces too much magic for the body to contain. 

The excess magic flows through the mana reserves through out the body but its too much for the magical outlets to release it. As the body cannot release the magic throughout the outlets provides, its shuts down so no magic or spells can be used. 

This causes the person to no longer be able to use magic and causes them to feel very energetic but too tense. Eventually the magical core and soul would produce magic to combat the excess running throughout the body. The magic’s fight for dominance; which is more magic is produced to combat the excess in the body’s defense. Eventually the excess magic is forced out the body via vomiting.

The vomit is the colour of the person’s magic and has a sparkly sheen to it as most magic does. The only way to stop this is to take supplements -strength of them varies on person to person- and to use magic regularly. The magic contamination severity varies on person to person too. Once the excess magic has been removed from the body via vomiting, the magic will return to its normal flow and algorithm.

It was horrible when he felt weak yet energized just before he threw up loads of yellow, green and blue sparkly magic. He hated heaving his magic onto the antivoid’s floor as not only did he feel too weak to clean it up, it was an eye sore. It glittered and shifted even after it left his body. For a while he felt horrible as he recovered and his magic and mana was starting to produce normally. 

“You alright Error?” Blueberry asked curiously. He saw the other stare at the mess with nervous eyes and look hesitant. He didn’t like seeing the other look so unsure, so unsure of himself and his abilities. “Yeah, sorry. I’m okay.” His unsure look changed into a smile and his left eye began glowing with a green flame. His hands lit up with green magic that incapsulated the clothes and lifted them into the box. He then picked the box up with the magic and put back in the closet.

“Thank you for that Error. You didn’t have to.” Blueberry said before turning around. “Get dressed.” He said. Error chuckled and removed the towel from his body. He looked at the clothes and began changing. “Thanks for the clothes Bro.” Error said with a soft smile. The other smiled too even though he couldn’t see it. “Its fine Error. You’re my little brother. My little brother to love, protect and teach.” The other blushed at that. “Okay blueberry.” He said.

“Done.” He said. Blueberry turned around and gasped. “So cute!!!” He squealed, his starry eyes returning as well as his megawatt smile. Error wore a red top that has short sleeves and had a black sleeveless jacket on over it. His scarf was yellow that faded to blue at the tips. He wore a necklace underneath the scarf with a small blaster pendant on it. His shorts were black with blue stripes. His shoes were blue and black with yellow laces. His gloves were fingerless and end just above his elbows. They were striped yellow and black. Error blushed. 

“T-thank you.” He said. He felt more comfortable and confident in these clothes, especially as the colouring matched his own. Stretch came in smiling. “Ready you two?” He asked his two younger brothers. Wow, two. It would take a while to get used to saying that. “Yes.” Error said. “Quick question. Error why is your magic green?” Blueberry asked.

“Well you see, my soul is yellow and blue. That means justice and integrity. When blue and yellow mix, they make green so the two magic colours that run throughout my body makes green. Thats also why my right eye is split into two coloured rings with a pupil. Had i been an ordinary sans in a timeline, my eye would be a normal eye light that would either glow yellow or blue when i got angry.” Error explained, eye sglowing. 

“Make sense.” Stretch said. “Never thought of it that way.” He said with a chuckle. “Anyway, lets get going.” He said. The other tow nodded and followed their older brother to Undyne’s lab.


	4. Chapter preview.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sneak peak. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont own the song, that belongs to Halsey

“You sure on that?” He asked. He hated his voice and didn’t like singing infront of people as he hated how his voice glitched and changed pitches. “Go ahead.” The river person said happily. “Music cleanses the soul.” Error just looked away, his face bright yellow. “F-fine.” He opened his mouth and began to sing a song with a smooth voice. 

“They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned  
I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”


	5. Journeys and songs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our little glitchy skeleton having fun with his brothers.

Error followed the brothers to waterfall where they would take the boat to waterfall where Undyne was. The Undyne of this universe was very different from most of her AU counterparts who were very brash and loud as well as a fierce warrior. She was shy and an introvert. She watched anime and read manga in her spare time and loved talking to Alphys who was super strong and loud. She was muscled and could handle herself.

Error found that refreshing from the others Alphys’ who stuttered and the brash Undyne. They broke from the norm and it was very nice to see; a change from the usual set rules for them. “What are you thinking of Error?” Blueberry asked the very quiet skeleton who seemed very quiet and deep in thought. “I’m thinking about the Undyne and Alphys of this AU and how i like them being different from most of their counterparts.” He said looking at the other. 

The two smiled. “It is a nice change from the usual counterparts which you can expect and predict. Thats why we usually stay here or let them come to us. We love our quaint little home.” Stretch said with a sip of honey. Blueberry turned to him and frowned. “What have i told you about drinking that ridiculous sugary beverage Papyrus?!” He demanded in annoyance, stomping over and stopping him.

Stretch looked down at his pouting brother who had his hands on his hips and angrily glaring at him. It was cute and never worked. He ignored his whines and means of getting him to stop. He quit smoking as his brother didn’t like it and it had been hard but he had. He would never ever stop drinking his precious honey.

“Oh come on bro, it would be sweet of you to try it before you diss it.” He teased making the other splutter angrily. “Papyrus, what have i told you about those awful puns?!” He shouted angrily. Error watched their interaction curiously. Is that how brothers behaved? It was nice, soothing. Was that how him and his Papyrus acted before he died?

“Oh come on, just give it a shot.”   
“No! Stop with the puns!”  
“I cant. I can’t stop.”  
“Papyrus!”  
“Oh come on. Don’t be such a bear.”

Blueberry gasped. “You did not just Call me that!” He said, eye sockets narrowing. Error smiled and giggled. “I don’t know Blue, you sure like to moan berry often.” Blueberry turned to him sadly. “Error, not you too!” He whined. Error fell to the floor, clutching his chest. “Oh no, the puns are too strong, I’m going into the light.” He joked in a raspy voice. Blueberry rushed over and hugged him. “No, not my little brother! I haven’t had a chance to spoil you yet!” Blueberry played along, Stretch watching in awe.

He had never seen the other so playful and happy. Was this what Error did with Blueberry in the antivoid? Played with him to keep him entertained? The answer was yes. During his time in the void, Blueberry managed to gain Error’s friendship and the two played games in the antivoid and played pretend. Blueberry did it to give Error another chance at a childhood he either didn’t get or had forgotten about.

It was worth it to see Error smile. Error laughed as did Blueberry and stood up. “That was fun. We haven’t done that in ages.” Error giggled. The other nodded. “Indeed we haven’t. But don’t worry, there will be more fun times ahead like that one.” Error smiled and nodded, not doubting his words because when Blueberry said something was going to happen, it was going to happen.

They keep walking through the forest until they made it to the glowing waters of waterfall. “Whoa. Its brighter than Undertale’ s waterfall. Error went close to the edge and looked at the flowing and glowing water that produced a calming sound. Bedding down, he pulled one of the gloves off and put his hand into the water. It was cold and very soothing. He watched as the water splashed against his hand as it disrupted its usual flow. 

Stretch walked over and raised an eyebrow bone. “Is that good?” He asked curiously. Error nodded. “I don’t go in water often as my body locks up and i usually end up crashing. I don’t know why but i fear water for some reason; well usually.” He said as he began to draw pictures in the water with his finger giggling. “Water here though seems very soothing.”

Stretch frowned. That wasn’t good; the poor thing was afraid of water. “Well Waterfall has that affect on people Error. It soothes even the angriest of souls unless on a genocide run.” Error stood up, shaking his hand clean of water drops and put the glove on causing it become slightly damp. He looked up and looked at the boat that came over and the river person stood there.

“Hello young ones? Would you like to cross?” The river person trilled in a musical tone. Error smiled and nodded. “Yes please.” He said. The river person looked at him and chuckled. “Oh, how small you are~” the other blushed and pouted. “I’m not small, I’m fun sized!” Stretch, Blueberry and The river person laughed. “Okay little one. Where do you want to go?”

“Hotlands.”  
“Alright, hop on.”

Blueberry helped Error onto the boat and got him sat down. Stretch paid and sat down next to him. “Of we go!” The riverperson giggled and began to row away. They sung happily, making the boat ride seem happy and have a light atmosphere. The black skeleton smiled and relaxed.

 

As Error began to relax as a song entered his head. He smiled and began humming the song. Blueberry and Stretch smiled as the other relaxed and hummed gently. He seemed at ease and not as tense and weary as earlier which was a good sigh. It seemed Error was quick to adapt to familiar scenery. “You can sing Error.” Blueberry said making the other blush and look nervous.

“You sure on that?” He asked. He hated his voice and didn’t like singing infront of people as he hated how his voice glitched and changed pitches. “Go ahead.” The river person said happily. “Music cleanses the soul.” Error just looked away, his face bright yellow. “F-fine.” He opened his mouth and began to sing a song with a smooth voice. 

“They send me away to find them a fortune  
A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned  
I sat alone, in bed till the morning  
I'm crying, "They're coming for me"  
And I tried to hold these secrets inside me  
My mind's like a deadly disease  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
I paced around for hours on empty  
I jumped at the slightest of sounds  
And I couldn't stand the person inside me  
I turned all the mirrors around  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
I'm well acquainted with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so they'll never die when I'm dead  
And I've grown familiar with villains that live in my head  
They beg me to write them so I'll never die when I'm dead  
I'm bigger than my body  
I'm colder than this home  
I'm meaner than my demons  
I'm bigger than these bones  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?  
And all the kids cried out, "Please stop, you're scaring me"  
I can't help this awful energy  
God damn right, you should be scared of me  
Who is in control?”

As Errors voice slowly faded, the three other occupants smiled and clapped happily. “Oh my god, your singing is amazing!” Blueberry cheered hugging the other close happily. Error blushed again, looking like a lemon. Stretch still had his jaw dropped open. “Why didn’t you say you could sing?!” He demanded. 

“Because i cant!” Error said. “You can so don’t say anything otherwise.” The riverperson laughed happily. “Such musical talent, you could make a career out of that.” Error frowned. “I don’t think so. I’m not good in huge crowds.” He mumbled. “Plus, my singing is awful.” Blueberry frowned and noogied the other. “No, Bro stop!” He cried, trying to get his head out of his brother’s head lock.

“Not until you admit we’re right.” Error cried out, trying to pull out the head lock but failed. Stretch laughed and sipped his honey. “Kid just give up and admit it. He won’t give up.” Eventually he did give up and admitted they were right. Blueberry let him go and pet his skull, laughing. “You’re too stubborn for your own good.” Error pouted. “like you’re not.” His brother responded.

Error glared and gave him the bird before sitting down and pouting a storm. The older two brothers laughed and enjoyed the rest of the boat ride listening to the river persons singing. Soon, they were at Hotlands and got off with a smile. “Thank you.” Error said with a smile.

He still was not used to that or anything that was happening and it would take some getting used to but soon he would fit in just right. “Welcome little one.” The guide said petting his skull softly before leaving. The two other skeletons smiled. “Let’s go.” They turned and began walking to Undyne lab.


	6. Tumblr

Sorry this isn’t the chapter update you all wanted but I’ve had exams and I have more coming up so I have a lot to do. I do have Tumblr if you wanna check it out for a while until I return. It’s Angel_tears_01. I hope you have a good evening and I will update when I can.


	7. A new story?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heya guys! I’ve got a new story I wanna make but I want you guys to read a basic preview of chapter one before I post it. I do hope you like it as this is my weirdness coming full front. Enjoy.

Destructions Dream.   
Ship: Blackhole Dream. (Outer x Error x Dream)

Error screamed again as his stomach cramped with a very strong pain. It felt as if Ink was breaking his bones again or G was snapping his ribs but times 1000. It would come and go, come and go and it had been doing this for a good few hours now. He had been knitting when the first pain started. He winced and touched his belly but thought nothing of it. “Must of bruised my ectostomach during the fight with Ink a few days ago. It’ll go soon.’ He thought to himself as he co tinted knitting the blanket. He had an obsession for knitting blankets recently and had currently made 18 of them; all in different colours and designs. He soon finished the pastel teal one he had done and smiled, folding it up and putting it in the growing pile. 

“They’re coming along nicely.” He thought as he got up and decided to steal some chocolate which he shoved in his mouth and began eating; undernovela starting to play. He watched a few hours of the AU, enjoying it but the pains came and went. It got worse and worse until it was how they were now. He curled up, holding his stomach as he sobbed.

“Please!! Someone, make this stop!” He sobbed. Poor destiny could only watch her child in pain. His destiny had yet to change yet so she couldn’t intervene just yet but I’m a few minutes she’d be able to and then she’d be able to give her child a better future. “Soon my child, just s little longer.’ She said as Error gave out a weak cry as liquid gushed out his forming ectopussy. As Error had no idea what was happening, his fear got worse and did his crying.

He removed his shorts to see what was going on, them hitting the floor with a wet squelch. “What’s going on?!” He sobbed and screamed as a pain forced his muscles and body to start pushing something out of him. He writhed and screamed, clawing at thin air as the pain continued.

His soul shook with fear. This wasn’t normal!! Error groaned as a burning pain erupted down below as whatever was coming out of him slid out his body before all was numb and fuzzy. The pain was gone and everything felt as if he was under water. Everything was so far away and he was so tired. Managing to sit up, he looked down to see and understand what was going on. What he saw made his heart stop and eyes widen in shock.

There in a puddle of purple fluid was a very tiny skeleton baby covered in blood and fluids as they proceeded to scream and kick their very tiny legs and arms about. “A....baby? I had a baby in me?!” He said in shock as he picked the infant up and held them close. How?! How did his body even do this and how could it even do this?! He knew many things but this was NOT one of them!

He slowly took a deep breath. He needed a rational mind to figure out what was going on; not panicking. He calmed down and looked at the baby. The baby had grey boned with purple and gold fingers and toes. It’s tear stains were bright navy with little yellow stars round the eye sockets. It soul was gold and purple. The baby opened beautiful starry gold eyes. “No way...outer and dream?!” He said in shock as he realised who else the baby looked like.

 

Error was now a mother and he had no idea what to do. Destiny smiled at their Grandson. He was such a cutie!! ‘Now I can act.’ She thought as she began her plan.


	8. Need help.

Ok hello everyone. I know this isn’t an update but I’m on my last few months of secondary school (I don’t know what that is in America or that. If you can tell me that would be great) so I’m not focusing on story’s unless I feel really inspired to. I’m putting this one on hold for a while so I can focus on my studies and so I don’t go off of the story line from stress. Trust me, I tend to do this a lot and I don’t want that for this book. Now I have one story I want to write called the mates of the shadow twins but at the same time I am stuck on a few things. This will become notes for after school finishes mind you.

I need help with the following:  
\- what the shadow twins species will be. (All I have in my head is they don’t like sunlight.)  
\- how old they should be and the main character.  
\- should I add a lemon  
\- and I’m thinking of putting one of your OCs in the book. If you want your oc in the book just tell me their looks, personality, and all the regular stuff. Don’t worry you’ll be credited. 

Anyway thanks for understanding, I know a lot of you have wanted this updated for a long time.


End file.
